


Wedding Time

by Flowerzzzzzz



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants 3 Spoilers, F/M, Like A Lot A Lot, M/M, Post-Descendants 3, harry and uma flirt a lot, mal and ben, mal's wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerzzzzzz/pseuds/Flowerzzzzzz
Summary: Harry and Uma are invited to Mal's wedding! Will Uma finally take some time off from her job and admit her feelings to her best friend and first mate? (Descendants 3 hit me right in the feels so this is my response)





	1. What's My Name?

Uma woke up to a pounding headache, a horribly dry mouth, and sunlight streaming in through her windows.

She groaned and rolled over into her bed, burying her head in a pillow. Unfortunately it did little to soothe her headache, only helping marginally to block out the rays of light that seemed to make everything worse. 

“Morning, sleepyhead!” 

Harry’s cheerful voice cut through Uma’s misery. She groaned and raised her head a fraction of the way off the pillow, just barely enough to squint up at her best friend through crusted-over eyelids. “Please, go away.”

“Unfortunately, no,” Harry replied, leaning nonchalantly against the doorway and examining his hook in one hand. “You’ve slept three hours past your normal time, and I can only put off your responsibilities for too long.”

“Three… what?” Uma couldn’t think straight. She pushed herself into a sitting position, still squinting against the sunlight. Her blankets fell off and she slowly noticed two things. First, she was almost naked, wearing just a bra and underwear under the blankets. 

Second, the blankets were not Uma’s blankets.

She glanced around the room, confusion turning to a terrible realization. It wasn’t her room at all. The walls were painted brown and red, adorned with an eclectic mix of fishing nets and boat diagrams and punk-rock posters. The bed was small and lumpy and covered in a heap of frayed patchwork quilts.

Uma turned to Harry, her mouth falling open in horror. “I slept… in YOUR bed?”

Harry snickered. “In your underthings, no less.”

Uma’s mind whirled. She could remember only bits and pieces from last night - getting frustrated by the piles of paperwork and endless issues she was facing as the ambassador for the Isle to Auradon, going drinking to one of her favorite bars on the island, dancing until late into the night… “Harry, what happened? I can barely even remember.”

“You were… pretty out of it.” Worry sparked in Harry’s eyes as he remembered. “I took you here because I wanted to keep an eye on you. Didn’t know what you would get up to in your state. Pretty damn smashed, and I’ve seen some things.” He pointed his hook at her knowingly.

Uma’s heart warmed. Of course Harry had been looking out for her, like always. Her first mate took care of his captain no matter what. 

But before anything else, she had to know. “Harry, did we…” She narrowed her eyes and stared straight at him. “DO anything last night?”

Harry’s smirk reappeared in an instant. “I’m afraid I don’t know whatever you could be referring to, Uma.”

Uma groaned. Of course he was going to make it hard for her to get it out of him. She threw off the blanket and stood up, swaying slightly as her vision went blurry but managing to regain her balance. She ignored her current state of undress; Harry had been her best friend for most of her life, and he’d seen most of her body at this point.

Also, he’d barely kept it a secret how much he liked her body. His gaze travelled appreciatively up and down Uma’s body, eyebrows going up in admiration. And, alright, maybe she stretched a little longer than normal, watching his face with a grin as he watched her. They’d been playing this game for years now, and she was damned if she thought she was going to give it up at this point.

“Clothes?” She asked as she inspected her reflection in a mirror hanging by the bed. She had apparently gone to sleep in a full face of makeup, and her eyeshadow was doing something horrendous, smudged halfway up her forehead. She had braided her hair down her back the night before, thank the gods, so it wasn’t that tangled.

Harry cleared his throat. “I put them in the bathroom. Also, I grabbed you some water and an Aspirin.”

Uma whirled around. “You’re just telling me this now?” She strode over to him angrily. He held his glass of water up above her head, just out of her reach.

“Maybe I wanted to see you beg,” Harry said, snickering.

Uma raised an eyebrow. “You know I never beg.”

Harry just grinned, eyes narrowed in glee. “Say please, Uma.”

Uma took a step closer, shoving her face up in his. “I don’t have the patience for this. Give me the water.” They were almost nose to nose, but Uma wasn’t waiting for him. She raised a hand to his neck and threaded her fingers through his messy black hair, angling his face towards hers. She knew she’d won the moment his eyelashes fluttered and he leaned ever so slightly into her hand.

Uma rose to her toes and snagged the water from his now-weak fingers. She ducked past him into the hallway, laughing. “Works every time!” She called over her shoulder, to where Harry was staring at her with unabashed admiration.

“Still worth it!” He called after her.

Half an hour later, Uma felt much better. 

After a quick shower, lots of Aspirin, and an espresso-spiked smoothie, Uma was sitting at her new desk on the ground floor of the official Isle of the Lost embassy in the center of the island.

After Mal had opened the barrier between the two lands, Uma knew the new queen would need someone to speak on behalf of the Isle. The Isle had been Uma’s home for her entire life, and she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. However, that wouldn’t stop her from petitioning endlessly on behalf of younger VKs to be able to attend school in Auradon. On top of that, she had taken on responsibility for creating a new food pantry with imported fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as starting several community gardens across the entire island so inhabitants could grow their own produce.

It was the sort of thing Uma had dreamed about her entire life. Being able to create a better life for VKs (and even reformed villains like Hades) was just what she wanted to do.

The problem was all the paperwork.

As soon as Uma sat down in her chair, she was confronted by a ten-inch-tall stack of papers that needed reading, filling out, and signing.

“This is exactly why I don’t like this job!” She complained, glaring at the topmost paper as if it would magically disappear. Which Uma could actually make happen with her shell necklace, but that wouldn’t solve her problem. If anything, she’d then have to fill out three more papers describing what had happened to the first one.

“Why don’t you just skip it all?” Harry asked, once more leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his signature pose. “I mean, what’s it even for?”

“Mal says it needs to be done,” Uma said bitterly.

Harry stepped up and snagged the top piece of paper with his hook, ripping a hole in it. “What’s this? Property lines?” He snorted. “Who gives a shit about this?”

“Auradonians, apparently,” Uma said, crossing her arms and glaring in the direction of Auradon, even though she was only looking at the back wall of her office.

“You know what I say?” Harry said, throwing the paper over his shoulder where it drifted unceremoniously to the floor. “Forget this! Forget all of it! You’ve always run this town without a single useless paper, and you can continue to run it on your own.”

Uma sighed. “I know, I know… But I can’t just steal things anymore. We gotta do things the Auradon way, like Mal says.”

“You know what else Mal says?” Harry asked. He pulled a shimmery purple-and-blue card practically out of thin air and waved it in Uma’s face, glitter flakes dusting down around her. “She says, ‘Uma, come to my wedding!’ I think it’s time for a vacation.”

Uma raised an eyebrow. “Vacation?”

“Yes. Vacation.” Harry used his hook to swipe the entire stack of papers off the desk. They fluttered around the room and landed in a heap on the floor. “Uma, we are going on vacation and there’s nothing you can do about it.”


	2. She's the Captain, I'm the First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry prepare to leave for Mal's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments and support! I wasn't expecting so many people to love my first chapter - I hope I can keep it up and you guys like what I have in store!

No matter how much Uma protested, Harry refused to listen. He practically dragged her upstairs from her ground-floor office to the top floor hall, which connected his bedroom with hers, Gil’s, and the bathroom.

“You know, some of those papers expire if I don’t get them done soon!” Uma said half-heartedly. She glared at him as he shoved her through the doorway into her own room and stood in the door, blocking any chance of escape. “I can’t believe it. My own first mate, disobeying everything I say.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way, darling,” Harry said with a shrug. Deep down, Uma knew it was true. She really didn’t want to do the paperwork. And a vacation to Auradon, where she would get to see Mal again and relax in the beauty of the magical kingdom? That sounded pretty nice…

So Uma grabbed a backpack from her desk and began packing. She threw in a few different outfits, her favorite leather jacket, and all the hair products and brushes she could ever need. Keeping her braids looking perfect took a lot more effort than anyone ever expected.

“Oh, you aren’t packing this?” Uma turned at the sound of Harry’s gleeful voice to see him holding up a tiny, scrappy piece of lacy lingerie, dangling from his hook. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her tauntingly.

“Give me that.” Uma snatched it from his hook and stuffed it deep into her bag. She didn’t know why she was putting it in her bag instead of back in the drawer that Harry was apparently scavenging through, but she shoved it deep down just in case. She had bought the lingerie months ago while on a drunk shopping spree with Gil. Most people didn’t realize that Gil had a brilliant eye for fashion - he helped Uma pick out most of her outfits.

“And stop looking through my drawers,” Uma called over her shoulder as she noticed Harry peering back into her dresser with the air of someone who just discovered a chunk of gold and was eager to find more. 

Soon Uma was packed and Harry had grabbed his bag from his own room (he had a backpack of clothes and toiletries permanently ready to go at the foot of his bed; a result of his upheaval-filled childhood). There was just one thing left to do before they left.

Uma stood on the second-floor balcony and knocked softly on a door labeled “Celia’s Emporium: DO NOT ENTER”. 

“Celia?” She called, only half-expecting a response. The younger girl had a habit of sleeping in far past when everyone else woke up; waking up early was one of the few things Celia wasn’t looking forward to about going to school in Auradon.

However, it was apparently a day full of surprises for Uma. “Uma? Come in!”

Uma opened the door and stepped into the room. Harry hesitated in the doorway, adopting his usual stance of leaning nonchalantly against the wall with his arms crossed. The room double-featured as both Celia’s bedroom and study. On one side was a majestic canopy bed complete with ragged purple tapestries and all sorts of mysterious and evil-looking talismans and trophies. The other half kept the purple theme, but was much more professional-looking, with a large desk and several filing cabinets. Uma had made Celia her assistant ambassador while on the Isle, which meant Celia gathered community support and helped citizens of the Isle during the turbulent period of changes while Mal worked out how to incorporate the Isle into Auradon.

Currently, Celia was sitting at her desk, still in her pajamas and clutching a giant mug of strong-smelling coffee. She yawned as she took in Uma and Harry, dressed for travelling with their backpacks and leather jackets. “What’s up?”

“First of all, why are you up so early?” Uma asked, confused but grinning. Maybe she would make a leader out of her young protege yet.

Celia yawned again. “I’m trying to teach myself to get up early so school isn’t so bad when it starts again in two weeks. So far, it isn’t working.” She took a giant sip of coffee and screwed up her face at the bitter taste.

Uma chuckled. “Well, good luck. Harry and I are off to Auradon, so take care of things while we’re gone.”

“Already?” Celia’s eyes flew to the calendar on her wall. “I thought we weren’t leaving for another three days!”

“You aren’t,” Uma reassured her. “We’re going early because a certain someone decided to force me off the Isle this morning.”

“It was me,” Harry told Celia, smiling helpfully. “I decided it’s best to get her out of here before she blows something up in a rage.”

“Ohhh.” Celia nodded in agreement. “Makes sense.”

Uma raised an eyebrow at her. “Excuse me?”

“Nothing!” Celia grinned innocently. “Have fun on your early vacation, guys!” She gave Uma an especially knowing smile that Uma didn’t like at all. “Enjoy that time alone together.” The purple-haired girl was practically bursting with glee as she settled her chin in her hands and looked back and forth between Harry and Uma.

“Right, well, anyway,” Uma said, wanting to move past whatever it was Celia was implying, “remember everything I’ve told you, and if anyone comes in asking about all that paperwork that was due yesterday -”

“Give them my most intimidating glare and threaten them with hoodoo curses,” Celia finished for her. “Don’t worry, I got this! You two go and enjoy Auradon.”

Uma shrugged, impressed with her protege once more. “Alright. Thanks, Celia. See you in four days on the wedding night.”

Celia waved goodbye, grinning, and Uma left the room and closed the door behind her. She stood still for a moment, facing the wall while Harry waited with his eyebrows raised.

“Umm, Uma?” He said after a minute. “Having second thoughts or something?”

“I just can’t believe that for the first time in forever, I don’t have to be somewhere to intimidate someone or plan a raid or mastermind an evil plan,” Uma said softly. “All I have to do…” She turned to Harry, still not quite believing it. “Is go sit on Auradon’s sunny beaches and drink pina coladas.”

“I know. It’s what we’ve been working for our entire lives - to have a chance to finally relax and stop looking over our shoulders, to be able to live like the Auradonians.” Harry smiled at her, for real this time, no sarcasm involved. “It’s all because of you, Uma. You’ve made this possible. But also, please never say ‘the first time in forever’ in Auradon. I heard that Anna’s daughter is constantly ready to break into song over there.”

Uma snorted and punched Harry’s arm lightly. “I promise to never utter those words again. I’ve gotta be careful not to make Elsa’s daughter angry, either. I have a feeling she wouldn’t ever let it go.” She flashed Harry a truly evil grin and started down the hallway. 

For once in her life, Uma wasn’t worried about her crew or her people or where she would get a meal for tonight. She didn’t need to worry about who would threaten or attack her next. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and there was nothing that could possibly ruin these next few days.


	3. My Crew's As Real As It Gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for the support and kind words <3 I couldn't ask for better readers

When Uma stepped off the bridge between the Isle and Auradon, she could practically taste how much sweeter the air was. The beautiful blue sky was no longer strange, now that the clouds had been cleared from over the Isle, but Uma could swear that the sun still seemed brighter over here.

Harry smiled evilly, his teeth bared as he gazed at the scenery surrounding them. “Seems like the perfect place to do some pillaging, eh?”

“Harry,” Uma said patiently, “we don’t pillage anymore, especially not from Auradonians. They’ve given us all the fresh produce and goods we need to feed our people; it’s the least we can do to leave them alone… for a little while.” She shot him a mischievous grin at that last bit. After all, they were VKs. Who could expect them to turn good for once and for all? Surely just a little bit of pillaging was acceptable in the Auradonians’ eyes.

Harry gleefully returned her grin. “Aye, my captain.”

Uma nodded. “Your captain, and don’t you forget it.” She started walking through the gates and up the road to the castle high in the mountains. It was a long way to the castle, and Uma didn’t have a car or motorcycle like the Auradonians were always showing off (her only means of transportation was a large pirate ship, which was very impractical for reaching mountaintop castles).

“How could I forget it?” Harry muttered from behind her. “I have to look at your gorgeous face every day.”

Uma didn’t let him see her smile. “Less flirting and more walking, Harry.”

By the time they reached King Ben’s castle, the sun was almost setting. The pair had taken a while finding their way to the castle, especially since curious Auradonians were constantly stopping them and asking questions. Apparently Mal had been publicizing the fact that Uma was the Isle’s ambassador, so plenty of curious people approached her to ask questions about the Isle, whether or not they could visit, what it was like to live there, and could they send their kids there if they disobeyed their parents? (This last one was from a particularly bedraggled-looking mother with three toddlers hanging onto the end of her dress.)

Uma answered the first few people nice enough, but then the questions just  _ kept coming _ , and she was starting to get fed up. If they didn’t get moving, she and Harry would miss Mal’s wedding because they only moved about an inch an hour. So she decided to answer everyone who stopped her with only a yes-or-no response, which worked relatively well. Uma could push through the crowds much quicker without stopping to give anyone a full sentence.

But  _ still _ time dragged on, and the questions were getting more and more annoying. On top of that, Harry wasn’t doing well with the people pressing in around him, and he kept threatening to gouge people’s eyes out with his hook. So finally, when they were getting close to the castle, Uma whispered a spell that created a thick purple fog to descend upon people whenever she drew close. After that, she and Harry were able to move much faster, without anyone pestering them or begging for autographs or asking questions Uma had heard 30 times before.

Finally, they reached the royal castle, regal towers and gold-and-blue banners and giant posters advertising the wedding and all.

“It’s finally over,” Uma said with a sigh of relief as she slumped against the castle walls, undoing the purple fog spell. Harry groaned in agreement, rubbing at his eyes with the back of one hand.

Standing in front of the castle gates, the two guards suddenly jolted to attention. “When did you get here?” One of them asked suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got an invite,” Uma said tiredly, rummaging around in her bag for the sparkly piece of cardstock. “Not that I should need to show it to you,” she muttered under her breath. “You should instantly recognize me as Mal’s honored guest and let me in.” 

“Exactly,” Harry grumbled. “Are we always gonna be treated as second-class citizens in Auradon, or is it just for the first twenty years?”

“UMAAAAA!”

A loud shriek tore through the air. Uma shot upright and looked around wildly, looking for whoever was about to attack her, before realizing it had been a shriek of happiness and noticing Mal tearing through the castle gates, rushing between the two guards at a full-on sprint and tackling Uma in a hug.

“Okay! Hi!” Uma said awkwardly, stumbling a little under Mal’s weight. She patted her friend on the back gently. Uma wasn’t used to people touching her other than Harry and Gil; she generally stabbed anyone who got close enough to touch her. “I wasn’t aware we were at the hugging stage yet!”

Mal peeled backwards and stared straight at Uma with a slightly crazed expression, her dark eyeliner smudged in several places. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” she breathed.

Uma raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on Mal’s shoulders, pushing her backwards until she was a respectable distance away. “Um, girl, what’s going on with you?” Mal’s purple hair was half up in braids and she wore only a petticoat and corset, with layers of white crinoline dragging on the grass.

Mal opened her mouth to speak, but someone else interrupted. “She’s supposed to be at wedding dress fittings, that’s what’s going on.” Jane appeared, walking through the castle gates. She had deep shadows under her eyes and her normally smooth hair was a frizzy mess. 

“I’ve had fittings for the last  _ twelve hours _ ,” Mal said in a hollow voice. She gazed into Uma’s eyes with a desperate expression. “Please tell Jane that twelve hours is too long for wedding dress fittings. Please.”

Jane cleared her throat. “Please tell  _ Mal _ that if she had agreed to do these fittings a week ago, they wouldn’t take so long!”

Uma backed up from both of them, holding up her hands in a  _ please don’t hurt me _ kind of way. “I’m not taking sides here. I don’t wanna be blown up or turned into a pumpkin. Can you just take Harry and me to our rooms? Travelling from the Isle took longer than I really thought it should.”

Mal’s expression softened. “Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, Uma - wedding planning is much more intense than I thought it would be.”

Uma laughed. “I can tell.”

Mal led Uma, Harry, and Jane back into the castle through the gates, her crinoline still dragging on the grass and dirt. The courtyard was a buzz of activity: workers hanging decorations everywhere, white tents in various stages of being set up, royalty and non-royals alike running everywhere asking questions and yelling orders.

“Who knew weddings were this much work?” Jane wondered out loud. “I won’t get a moment of sleep until the whole thing’s over.”

“You’re the official planner?” Uma asked. She knew Jane had planned cotillion for Auradon Prep, but Uma hadn’t really gotten to take advantage of that particular event, having turned into an octopus before anything had even started.

“Yep,” Jane replied with a sigh. “The royal family is paying me wonderfully, of course. And it’ll make Mal and Ben happy, which is why I volunteered to do the job.”

“Speaking of Ben, where is he?” Uma said, looking around as though he were one of the workers hanging lanterns from trees. She had a complicated history with the king, but she wanted to wish him well before his wedding.

“He’s at his bachelor party right now,” Mal explained, waving a hand in the direction of the mountains. “They went camping, I think. Ben couldn’t decide between exploring underground caves and surfing in the ocean, so they ended up just spending three days in the mountains roughing it.”

“Sounds… awful,” Uma said, wrinkling up her nose at the thought of it.

“I know!” Mal exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “I offered to give them some magic so they could at least conjure up some nice warm meals or something, but Ben refused to accept the help. Apparently the male idea of having fun is sleeping on the cold ground and not showering for three days.”

“That’s terrible,” Uma said, at the same time that Harry said “That sounds amazing!”

“You would’ve been invited,” Mal said to Harry, “but we weren’t expecting you for another few days.”

“Understandable, yet sad,” Harry said agreeably. 

“Of course, now that you’re early, you can attend Mal’s bachelorette party,” Jane told Uma, her eyes lighting up with excitement. “We’re renting out the entire top floor of the snazziest resort in Auradon. It’s gonna be a blast.”

“That’s awesome,” Uma said, plastering a smile across her face, “but can we please just go to our room? That’s literally all I want right now.” They had stopped after entering the castle itself and crossing through several rooms to end up in a hallway lined with doors.

“Yes, yes, here it is,” Jane said, hurrying about halfway down the hall and pushing open a door labelled UMA, DAUGHTER OF URSULA & HARRY, SON OF CAPTAIN HOOK. “I hope you two don’t mind rooming together, Gil and Jay are together so I wasn’t sure where to put Harry -” Jane started anxiously, but Uma waved her away. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “Harry and I are fine together.”

“I guess I’d better get back to dress fittings,” Mal said with a morose sigh, but she didn’t look quite as angry about it as before. Her dress, however, was now covered in grass stains and very wrinkled. Uma was sure the dressmaker wouldn’t be happy about that - even if the dressmaker was definitely Evie and would forgive Mal for anything.

“See you at dinner in the dining hall down below!” Jane called as she and Mal walked back down the hallway. 

“I don’t know where the dining hall is!” Uma called back, but the two had already disappeared.

“Uma, get in here and check out these beds!” Harry yelled from inside their room. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything so soft in my life, including that fluffy chinchilla Gil had when he was three.”

Uma sighed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help grinning as she stepped into the room she would be sharing with Harry for the rest of the week.


End file.
